Percy Drowns
by KnotaC
Summary: Its not what you think...just read it.


**AN:I wrote this story with my best friend, awesome-demigod.**

**

* * *

**It was a beautiful afternoon at the neighborhood pool; the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and two demigods were really pissed off.

"What did I do that was so bad Annabeth?" Percy shouted.

"You know exactly what you did Seaweed Brain!" If steam could've come out of her ears it would have been.

"Fine Wise Girl, you win! Maybe you should just leave." With that, Percy dived into the pool and sank to the bottom leaving Annabeth fuming at the surface.

"_Di immortales_ that idiot." Annabeth muttered as she left the pool. Meanwhile Percy was sitting at the bottom of the pool muttering to himself. "How am I supposed to know what I did wrong? I can't read her mind." He sighed and muttered, "She's so sensitive sometimes." Being the son of Poseidon, he could stay under the water as long as he wanted to. He occasionally watched the people swimming around him, but mostly he just muttered to himself. Little did he know that the lifeguards were just noticing that he had been at the bottom of the pool for over five minutes.

"Mommy, look theres a boy at the bottom of the pool." a little girl pointed towards the deep end. The lifeguard had heard the little girl and looked over at the deep end. Sure enough there was a boy at the bottom of the pool. She assumed that he would be surfacing in a few seconds. She waited for a few minutes and realized that he hadn't moved. She blew her whistle and dove in. Percy was finally starting to calm down when he noticed a girl in a red bathing suit swimming towards him. Percy really wanted to be left alone at the moment, so he willed the water to sweep her away. When the lifeguard resurfaced she screamed, "Hey, Mel theres a kid at the bottom of the pool and I can't get to him." Mel nodded and jumped into the pool. A crowd was starting to form around the deep end by then.

Meanwhile Annabeth was sitting in her car in the parking lot. Sure, Percy was an idiot but that was just his nature. Maybe she had been to hard on him. She got out of the car and went back into the pool. A huge crowd of people had gathered around the deep end. She went to one of the lifeguards, tapped her on the shoulder and asked, "Whats going on?"

The lifeguard turned to her and said, "There's a kid at the bottom of the pool, he's obviously dead. He's been under for ten minutes and every time one of us tries to get to him we float away!" Annabeth sighed and shook her head. When she was done with him, Percy was going to wish that he was able to drown. Percy had heard Annabeth's voice, kicked off the bottom, and swam to the surface. He spotted Annabeth and said, "Annabeth I'm sorry, I was a huge idiot-" He trailed off when he saw her expression. Annabeth was turning five shades of red and giving him an all too familiar look: a look that meant he was in deep shit. He had just noticed the crowd that had formed and that they were all looking at him, shocked.

"What?" he asked. Annabeth motioned for him to get out of the pool and follow her. He reluctantly got out and followed her, knowing he was really in for it this time. They walked out of sight of the crowd and she turned to face him.

"Perseus Jackson! What were you thinking?" Annabeth screeched.

"That I wanted to be alone?" He said in a small voice.

"Underwater? You freaked everyone out!"

"How long was I under?"

"Ten minutes!"

"Oops."

"Oops? Is that all you have to say?" Annabeth questioned.

"Yes, that was my mission. To freak everyone in the mortal world out." Percy answered with heavy sarcasm.

"This is no time to be sarcastic! You're not helping your cause, Seaweed Brain!" Percy smirked and walked towards her.

"Well does this help?" He asked. Percy leaned in and kissed Annabeth. About two minutes passed and he pulled away. Annabeth was stunned.

"A little bit. But I'm still mad at you Seaweed Brain!" Her tone of voice said otherwise.

"Sure..." Percy winked and walked away. Why does he have to be so damn charming, Annabeth thought as she chased after boyfriend leaving behind a very confused crowd of people.


End file.
